Demigods' Simple Little Lives
by SilenaElizabethGrace
Summary: How do demigods spend their normal summers? I'm terrible at summaries so just read it and tell me what you think. My first fan fic  Sorry if I'm not good in your eyes! Your Opinions are always welcome! Constructive criticism accepted. NO FLAMES ALLOWED.
1. Prologue

** A/N: **This is the first thing I'll be writing, so.. I'm not actually expecting for good feedbacks, but please? Tell me what you think! Send reviews, 'kay? I'm actually pretty not talented in writing, though. I just... tried. :)

Anyway, there are more parts narrated by Annabeth. But some are from some campers and OCs I had made.. So, there.

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

It's my third time being a summer camper at Camp. Well, I'm still very happy with the freedom and all; but I'm starting to miss all the camp activities we've been doing daily before, badly.

Today is our last day of this school year. This means I'll be kicking my butt to Camp anytime today. When I went out I saw Percy. We actually had decided to go to Camp Half-Blood together. But it seemed weird 'coz he's waiting for me in front of a car. A Prius to be exact. He cued me to come and I ran up to him.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Whose car-"

"Paul's" He answered before I could finish. I wonder why. Maybe he's gotten pretty obtuse again. _Don't you dare tell him I said that._ "He told me I could use it for the whole summer. So, hop in!" He said with glee. I hopped in the right side of the front seat, I sealed my seatbelt and he came in next. "Oh, Wow." I muttered. "Did not know you could drive, Seaweed Brain." I continued the silly way. "Ha-ha" he said stupidly. "Uh.. First drove with- uh... you know, Rachel."

"Ohh. Oh yeah. I remembered. You've been hanging out with her more."

"Hey! That's sarcastic, Annabeth! That was before. Not now!"

"Uh-huh? I know, right?" I said trying not to laugh. "Just cut it off." He decided.

There was a couple of minutes of awkward silence, but I broke the silence and asked him, "So, how was Goode?"

"Uh? Good."

"Aww, man. How good was it?" I asked gaggly.

" Fine. Really. Can't find a friend."

"Oh! Poor you!" I laughed with tears on my eyes 'coz of too much happiness. Ha! A loner, eh? It's just funny that he hasn't found a friend in nine months at school. "Hey! Don't be rude, Annabeth!" He shouted. I raised my hands in surrender, but I just can't help it but laugh hysterically, but I bit my tongue to stop it. He made a face showing that he's completely annoyed or something. After a few seconds, the traffic lights went red. I was actually near to sleep when Percy slapped my hand. "Owie!" I shouted. He laughed. "Hey, Wise Girl. We're now in Long Island. Don't sleep." I rolled my eyes in response, but he just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Not done yet. Sorry I don't have much of those we call "free time" I'll find time to do this.<p>

**Promise. :)**

Send your reviews, please. ;)

Just tell me what you think. I'll keep updating!

'Till next time ;)


	2. Chapter 1, Part One: Arrival at Camp

This is actually the **Chapter One. **I've been having publishing problems. Gods.. Anyway, Just hope you'll like it ;)

Prepare yourselves for long reading~ :)

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Percy went out first. I unclasped my seatbelt and he opened the door and held out his hand (which I thought was pretty gentleman-like and sweet of him), I took it and went out of the car holding his hand. And then, <em>wow<em>. Our Camp is still the best camp on earth. It's still the same as last summer. Never changing. Still lovely. Still cool. Still cute. Still Fresh. Well, by the entrance, the Stolls are still stealing stuff from our Camp store. Clarisse? Uh-huh. Still sticking the new kids' heads in the toilets. It made me think like, is it not hard? A lot of new demigods are popping out! And still, I personally think that it's rude. But I guess, that's her way of welcoming them. The only thing that changed? When I passed by cabin 10 to go to my cabin, I missed Silena's approach to give me a make-over. Well, I don't like the make-over thing. What I missed was Silena. One of my best friends at camp, is well, made me sad. I never realized before how much I missed her ever since. Percy then, who was still holding my hand, saw the expression on my face and asked "Something wrong?" "Uh… none. Never mind.." I replied stupidly. Okay, I hate to say this but another awkward silence surrounded the aura afterwards.

"I'll go check out my cabin. I'll see how Malcolm is doing." I decided. "Hey. Let me come with you." he asked. "Oh, no. No. Camp Rules. Remember?" I croaked. He rolled hi eyes, "Whatever. I've been there, like, a couple of times already!" He insisted. "Oh, gods, Seaweed Brain. You're really pushing it, huh? Okay. But don't stay there for too long." I advised, I dunno. I just can't resist him pleading to me. "Oh, goodie. Thanks!" He grinned and left a peck on my cheek as his gratitude (maybe). Well, I personally think that it's a little too much. I mean, does it really matter for him to visit the Athena cabin? Ha-ha. I made a face at him then asked: "Does it really matter, Seaweed Brain?" "Mm. I think. I rarely visited other cabins. Except yours. So, maybe." He answered. "Okay. Whatever. Let's go!" He gave a wicked smile which made me think that he's been planning on something evil, but I did not pay much attention to the smile and went on.

When we were ten feet away from the cabins, I saw my siblings rallying in front of the Hermes cabin. I rushed to their direction. "Hey Malcolm!" I approach my brother Malcolm ( I made no sense there. I already called him by the name and called him again by the name) "Oh, hey, Annabeth." He responded. "What are you all doing in front of the Hermes cabin? What have they done? Something wrong?" I tried to sound mad, but I just can't with the Seaweed Brain still holding my hand.

"TAKE A LOOK AT OUR CABIN!"Malcolm grumbled so loud it nearly broke my sense of hearing. I took my first glance at our cabin this summer and found out what the Hermes kids had done. They had painted an elephant fetching an owl with a fishnet, with a face like a mad cow that looked like it hadn't eaten in years. "Uh-oh. They picked the wrong cabin to mess up." Percy muttered. This time, I got mad for real. I pulled myself in front of the Hermes cabin's door and knocked at the door, hard. Really, really hard.

"HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CABIN?"I screamed. After ten seconds, the Stolls went out looking like they had just come from their sleep. "Huh? What was that?" Travis replied yawning."WHAT? You were asking me what was that? What in Hades' name have you done to our cabin?" I cry pointing out to our cabin. "Oh, whoa. Holy Zeus. We don't know anything about that." he said. "Well then," I said with my cold, deadly voice "who else could have done that perilous drawings in my cabin?" I cried. After a few seconds, Connor chuckled, the elbowed his brother. "Oh, man. Busted, dude." I glared at him. My murderous glare. "Uh.. Sorry." He said; though he didn't sound so sorry. "Don't ever dare get near our cabin again, _ever again_." My sibling, Lacy said. Maybe she thought Connor would listen because this little Stoll once had crush on our sister. Well then, no doubt, he listened. Proof? After she said that, Connor blushed and said: "O-okay. Sorry." I chuckled. "Okay... so, the cause is clear. Let's get back to our cabin." I told my siblings and we all went back to our cabin. Even Percy, thank the gods, he won't visit my cabin anymore. Well, it's not that I don't want him to visit me. It's just that I don't want him to see all the mess I left.

Afterwards, I just cleaned my bunk and went back to my regular schedule. I spent half of my free time studying Daedalus' laptop and discovered that there are a lot of things I still should learn. _Lots more_. Which also means that I'll still be working overtime. But it's fine, studying is always so good. I spent the other half of my free time with Percy. We decided to play watergun fight; which at first, I thought was pretty unfair. With him being the son of Poseidon and all, of course, he wouldn't get wet. But he promised that he would allow himself to be wet; which he granted so it turned out fine. In the end, I won; so now, it is funny and weird because a kid of Poseidon lost in a game regarding water.

After our game, I held his hand and dragged him to the Mess Hall for dinner. Before I eat, I got my plate and stood up infront of the bonfire and spared a juicy beef brisket and dropped it in the fire. "Athena." I muttered. _"Uh, hi, Mom. Sorry for not offering in months. Please help me keep my brain in my head while I study Daedalus' laptop."_ I prayed. I sent my thanks and went back to my seat.

"Hey, Lacy. Great job back there." Malcolm started. "Shut it, Malcolm. I just did the right thing." Lacy said blushing to her bones; as if she cannot forget the fact that she just confronted the younger Stoll. My other siblings laughed. "And you, Annabeth?" He beginned. "Great job screaming and banging the door, huh?" Another laughed filled our table. "Shut it up, Malcolm. You are like drunk." I gagged. Again, they laughed. "Okay. Fine." He said. We all finished our meals and went to our last schedules before the Campfire sing-along. After everything, some of us hit the showers and got prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>Just the <strong>first part <strong>of the **First Chapter.** Sorry, so long. :) Don't forget your reviews! I love to hear your opinions! :)


	3. Chapter 1, Part Two: Night time

So, here it is! I'm finding time to publish and type my chapter two. But for now, I hope you like it.

Don't forget to send your reviews! I would like to hear your sides, so send reviews!

They'll always be welcomed.

This is just the start so, tell me what you think. 'kay?

Read it~ ;)

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One Part Two.<strong>

* * *

><p>When I returned back to our cabin, I saw someone sitting on my study chair. The <em>boy<em> was black-headed. As I went nearer, — who else could it be?**—** Percy, of course, was sitting on my chair comfortably; while Malcolm and my other siblings was just glancing back and forth between us probably thinking of what would happen next. I blushed of embarrassment and went towards my table (or Percy?). "Hey. What brings you here, Seaweed Brain?" I queried sarcastically. "Aww, don't be rude, Sister. W\He's just here to visit you. Good night's kiss_, perhaps?_" Malcolm interrupted. My siblings _hooted _and some others squealed. After a while, there were mumbles of agreement. "Snap out off it, bro. You gagged a lot today already." I replied, partly annoyed. I turned back to Percy. "So... what's up, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. He stood up and shifted his weight. "Um. Uh. A good night? Besides, I got permission from the deputy." Percy said. I glanced back at Malcolm who was winking at me sheepishly. "Oh." I said with a small voice trying not to laugh— for no apparent reason.

"Is that all?" I asked

"Uh… I guess?" He replied.

"You sure?"

"No." He replied as fast.

After his words, I laughed for real. When I was done laughing, I saw Percy glaring at me, jokingly. Well, I already knew what he intended to do from the start, and I think he'll be pretty slow again, so I just held his head with my hands and kissed him.

**Percy's POV**

"Good night, Seaweed Brain. Sleep tight." She told me. "Uh… okay. You too, Wise Girl." I replied. Afterwards, the other Athena campers stared at me crazily while I was passing by going back to my cabin. I opened the door, ready to go out when I remembered something. Something I did not like to say; but not much when I found Annabeth and I could conclude that it's not that hard to say. "I love you." I told her forgetting the crowd swooping and all, it just feels right. "Ditto. I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Sleep tight!" She winked. I closed the door, still hearing all the swoops. I went back to my cabin, fixed my bunk and fell asleep faster than I thought.

**Annabeth's POV**

Okay, so that _I love you _thing is so not being me. But those words? I guess they are really meant for my Seaweed Brain. My siblings are still cheering and I told them to stop for about two minutes; just for them to get quiet and put them to sleep. They must've thought of our good night kiss as some kind of entertainment. Afterwards, I let them turn the lights off and continued studying Daedalus' laptop. After a few discoveries, I turned off my night light and went to sleep thinking how my summer will go with Percy and my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One END<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for giving time to read it.<p>

Like it? Hate it? Send me your reviews please!

I would like to hear from you. ;)

xx,

SilenaElizabethGrace

**P.S.** I will insert a part here wherein I would introduce the OCs I used in my whole fanfic.

After Chapter 3? :)


	4. Chapter 2, Part One: Next Days & Week

Hey there!

**Chapter Two** here~

Still in-progress I've got a lot of things to type

Luckily, I got time

I've been too noisy, am I not? Gods...

'Kay, enough talking.

Again, here's the **second chapter** of

**Demigods' Simple Little Lives.**

Read it~! :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The next days went pretty normal. Same schedules, free times still spent the same, still studying and snickering with Percy.<p>

**Two Weeks later, **I was assigned to do the cabin inspections. Since there were no kids in the first two cabins, so I headed straight to Cabin Three first. When I reached the door, knocked twice. "Knock-knock?" No response. I knocked again; but still, no one responded. So, l know this is rude, but I just let myself in. Well, you can blame my ADHD. I got tired of waiting, so I just went in without his permission.

When I entered the cabin, I have seen a sleeping Seaweed Brain. Which was funny because he was giggling and drooling at the same time and. talking like crazy and remember, he's asleep? "Ha-ha-ha!" He laughed. " Shut up, dude. Don't do that. Juniper will get mad at you!" He said with a giggle. "Oh yeah. Happy days…: He muttered to himself. Okay, so now, this is _really _weird. I wonder what he's dreaming , I proceeded to my job and gave him a three out of five because of his really messy room. I mean, papers of doodles clattering on the floor, junk food wrappers (I actually wonder where he gets those junk foods) and dirty clothes are on the next bunk. _Maybe that's why he washes only a few clothes when he's on laundry sessions. Mm, such a good boy._ I thought.

I strolled more in his cabin and bunk and found something, _something _really _really _nice. I saw our photo booth picture with our silliest and craziest faces in a frame _and _another picture was beside it. What I saw was my picture in Washington I have sent him when we were thirteen. It was, indeed, in the frame beside our picture. And yeah, -another _not me _thing- I blushed because of that. But then, seconds later, he woke up. I smiled at him and greeted him happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Seaweed Brain!" A pretty girl in gray eyes and blond hair greeted me. "Hey, Wise Girl. Mornin'!" I replied sleepily. She laughed and I came to my senses."What? Whoa! What are you dong in my cabin?" I shouted and she showed me the inspection scroll. "Oh, right." I said sheepishly.<p>

"Time to wake up, dear Seaweed Brain." She told me with her eyes twinkling like stars appeared in the morning. _Okay, _I would hate to say this but, my face felt hot and red when she called me _'dear'_. So, I stood up and went out of the cabin with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I asked Percy to come with me as I inspected the other cabins, because I really hate this job. Well, so far, Demeter's cabin got four; Ares got three; my cabin got four -and hey, I cleaned my bunk for that- going back- Apollo got five, Hephaestus got four and as usual, Aphrodite got five' Hermes got three -ask the sloppy counselors [laughs]- and finally, Dionysus got four.<p>

"Hey... uh..." Percy started. I looked at him. "What is it, Percy?" I asked.

"The fourth of July fireworks is just ten days away, right?" He queried.

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"So, uh, See you at the canoe lake later."

"Definitely. Fine, Seaweed Brain. Eat your breakfast." I said.

_Okay, _so I admit I actually got an idea on what he's going to say. He always starts like that; something related to the topic he's really on then _BANG! _"_See you later._" Just like that. Well, if you would like to ask me, I was actually waiting for him to make the first move. If not, well, I can tell that he just not have the guts to say it yet. Maybe he's scared of my reaction. _Wait, why? _Am I creepy for some kind? Anyway, after our little morning moment, I went back to the Athena table for breakfast. When I sat down, I noticed that they were all staring at me. "Why?" I asked. "You are out early, Annabeth. A date during the morning? _Wow.._" They gagged. I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh. I was out early for the inspection of cabins, remember? So, stop it." I told them deadly serious. -Hey, don't take my '_deadly_' so real. It's just an expression. [winks] Just then, I saw Percy looking at our table like he knows what we're (me and my siblings) up to. He blushed and looked away.

After five minutes, the little Soll, Connor was like _BOOM! _standing before our table. "What are you doing here, Little Stoll?" Lacy asked accusingly. "Aww, don't be rude," Connor whined. "I was just here to, uh, ask you something?" He queried back. Lacy rolled her eyes. "What is it, Connor Stoll?" She asked back. _Wait, what is this really? _Ask-you-ask-me-back day? Connor shifter his weight uncomfortably. "Uh, Lacy Repartee?" He called. Lacy blushed. "Yeah?" She replied. He went nearer to my sister; then asked: "Will you go to the fireworks with me?" By the time Connor asked that, Lacy was blushing to her bones. The she elbowed me. "Should I say 'yes'?" She asked, whispering. I shrugged. "As your will wishes. Do you want to?" I asked back. She raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Then say 'yes'. Come on, that's no problem. It's just the forth of July." I replied. She smiled at me and then faced Connor. "Sure do, Connor. Uh... thanks." She said. His eyes went wide and then he grinned in his most mischievous grin. "Oh yeah! Thanks a lot!" He exclaimed and ran back to the Hermes table. All the Hermes campers gave Connor hi-fives and claps on the back.

After watching my little breakfast entertainment, I saw Percy stood up from his table, ran to our table and stared directly at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hold up, Seaweed Brain. What's up with that look?" She asked then stood up from her seat.<p>

We were eyes to eyes; and specifically, her gray eyes are like telling me to tell her what I need. "Uh, nothing... I just want to ask you, if you..." I stammered. "If I what?" She asked. "If you, uh, wanna go to the fireworks with me." I said shyly. Okay, so, you might think that's it's pretty weird for me to ask my girlfriend shyly; but, it's just -I don't know- it's just pretty hard to ask her out. With her intense gray eyes staring out at you knowingly?

She scares the Hades out off me sometimes. Mm, anyway, with my question, she kicked me on my shin and I managed to give out a petrified -yes, petrified- _OW!. "Wh-what was that for?"_ I asked. To my surprise, she laughed, hard. "_Vlacas._" She chanted. "Why do you need to ask that?" She queried rolling her eyes.

_Hey, _you know what? I looked crazy; how can you roll your eyes while laughing so hard? Then she did something which surprised me; she kissed me, fast. "H-hey. Hold up. Is that a yes?" I asked , she rolled her eyes and said: "Of course. I told you, you won't need to ask me that, Seaweed Brain." And I went back to my table with the people staring at me happily and some weirdly as I pass. Thinking like _Oh gods! An unexpected breakfast entertainment!_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Being asked by your boyfriend to go to the biggest dating even in Camp ever? <em>Made my day. Well, I did <em>expected him to ask me out for the fireworks; but not this time. So it _still _pretty was, surprising for me. Funny - after Percy had asked me, some other campers did too. So, chuckles and giggles and words of '_yeses' _filled the Mess Hall. I guess that's how they see Percy as the camp leader - the follow his lead to go to the fireworks with the people they like. "Quiet, dear campers." Chiron said clopping his hooves on the ground. "We all know that you are all excited for the fourth of July fireworks; but for now, return to your normal activities." He continued. They were a lot of "_Awwn"s _from the campers. Some probably just lost their chances to ask their crushes out. But then, we still went back to our activities.

I first went to the amphitheater to teach some Ancient Greek. So far, there are just little things to teach the campers, so some just had their free times and I just, pretty much, played with Percy and talk about some petty things and such.

Afterwards, I proceeded to my next activities. Everything went nice. Our camp is peaceful and the sun shines down nicely. I guess I would not need to explain it, do I? Well then, my day's gone... good. I mean, it started cool and worry-less; so I expected the rest would be the same. And I was right. But we've been working a _little _ overtime in making fireworks. It's the twenty-fourth of June and there are only ten days left. We have been done working with a ton of fireworks, yes. But the campers wanted to make this fourth of July celebration more special because this year is the first _anniversary _of peace since last year's Titan war.

We're actually almost done. Thanks to the cooperation of all the campers. So, normal schedules followed, free time division sat up normal and everything was cool.


End file.
